


Classified U.N.C.L.E. Photos

by TinTurtle



Series: MUNCLE Photo Manipulations [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Photo Manipulation, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinTurtle/pseuds/TinTurtle
Summary: Even more fun with GIMP!I like to play with screencaps from episodes that I watch.  I already have an album for everything gen and G-rated.  This album is for everything else.  Enjoy.(Rating and warnings subject to change.)





	1. Our Gay UNCLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I first became interested in The Man from U.N.C.L.E. after reading an article that named Illya and Napoleon as possibly the first slash pairing. Now, I rather doubt that. People have been shipping Achilles and Patroclus since time out of mind. Even if we restrict our attention to fandom as we now understand it, Holmes and Watson are much more likely pioneers. Nevertheless, I was intrigued by the reference and decided to check out the show, which I had only heard of in passing. At that time, I did not often read slash, but I had noticed that I favored works of fiction that inspired a lot of slash shipping among other people. So here's to The Man from U.N.C.L.E. and the relationship at its heart, whether you read it as platonic or otherwise.
> 
> This image is based on a screencap of the show's identification screen.

Making the world better for all of us. 


	2. Once More...with Sparkles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like the last one, only more fabulous.
> 
> Based on a screencap of the show's identification screen.


	3. Ears Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the most complex manipulation I have done so far. It took between 2 ½ and 3 hours.
> 
> It could easily be read as gen, but I was thinking slashy thoughts when I made it. I've posted it in both my albums.
> 
> Based on two screencaps from The Round Table Affair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One might tag this photo "canon-typical slashiness" (by analogy with the popular "canon-typical violence").


	4. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should probably stop making these and, like, go outside or something.
> 
> Based on one screencap from The Minus-X Affair (Illya) and one from The Bat Cave Affair (Napoleon and background).
> 
> (Speaking of which, is it just me or is there blatant slash subtext in the opening scene of The Minus-X Affair?)


	5. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another manipulation similar to the previous one. For this I used two screencaps from the same scene. I've discovered that it is much easier to make the combination look realistic that way.
> 
> Based on two screencaps from The Minus-X Affair.  
> Filing cabinet and pencil gathered from other sources.
> 
> P. S. Outside was nice.


	6. ...or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A variation on the previous image.
> 
> Based on two screencaps from The Minus-X Affair.


	7. Losses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things go badly.
> 
> Based on five screencaps from The Cherry Blossom Affair.  
> Background from a photo by Kleon3, courtesy of Wikimedia Commons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so blurry. The image quality in the episodes isn't always the best.
> 
> In case anyone is wondering, the odd composition of this image came about because I only had part of Illya's hand. I think it works, though.


	8. Shade and Stillness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More mushy stuff for your enjoyment. This one required a lot of painting to make it look right.
> 
> Based on one screencap each from The Virtue Affair (Illya's head), The Suburbia Affair (Illya's body), and The Her Master's Voice Affair (Napoleon and background).


	9. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, you have reached the part where the characters are in bed together. Yay!
> 
> Based on three screencaps from The Deadly Quest Affair (Illya), three screencaps from The Nowhere Affair (Napoleon), and one screencap from The Cherry Blossom Affair (Illya's thumb).  
> Bedding gathered from other sources.


	10. Eyes Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another in-bed manipulation. This image is not as clear as the last two, unfortunately.
> 
> Based on one screencap from The Discotheque Affair (Illya's head), one from The Foreign Legion Affair (Illya's body), and some from The Nowhere Affair (Napoleon).
> 
> Bedding gathered from other sources.


	11. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The Surgeon General has determined that looking at mushy photo manipulations is dangerous to your health.
> 
> Next time I will try to post something with more story to it.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Based on one screencap each from The Napoleon's Tomb Affair (Illya), The Deadly Smorgasbord Affair (Napoleon), and The Discotheque Affair (Napoleon's hand).  
> Couch from a photo by NASA Blueshift, courtesy of Wikimedia Commons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is also a version of this image with a [green throw](http://mathbeing.net/downloads/muncle/cuddle_green_wv.jpg). I can't decide which I prefer.


	12. Two's Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illya and Napoleon passing the time between the end of a mission and the flight home.
> 
> Based on one screencap each from The Very Important Zombie Affair (both agents' bodies), The Tigers are Coming Affair (Napoleon's head), The Deadly Goddess Affair (Illya's head), The Deadly Quest Affair (Illya's left hand), and The Discotheque Affair (Illya's right hand).
> 
> Period radio from a photo by John Haupt, courtesy of Wikimedia Commons.  
> Background from a hotel postcard scanned and posted on Flickr by 1950sUnlimited.


	13. Last Salute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In memory of Robert Vaughn, who left us today.
> 
> (Crossposted from my other album.)
> 
> Based on one screenshot from The Neptune Affair (Robert Vaughn as Napoleon) and one from The Suburbia Affair (interior background).  
> Exterior background from an unidentified colorized space photograph.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I have a very bad habit of continuing to tweak my images for a day or so after posting them. I'm trying to have a little more discipline in that regard, but results are mixed. If you save a recent image to your own storage, you might want to check back after some time has elapsed to make sure you have the final version. (Or you might not want to. It is up to you, obviously.)
> 
> You can view a list of my images with the dates and times they were last modified in the [directory where the files are hosted](http://mathbeing.net/muncle/).


End file.
